


Thanks for All the Fish (Vid)

by mklutz



Category: Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Comedy, Disney, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Humour, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mklutz/pseuds/mklutz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long, and thanks for all the fish! A Little Mermaid vid set to the classic song from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks for All the Fish (Vid)

The password is tastyfish


End file.
